


Napaść z bronią w ręku

by Lampira7



Series: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Loss of Powers, M/M, Power Dynamics, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vulnerability
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: — Muszę powiedzieć, — ciągnął dalej Snart — że mi się to podoba. Ty bezbronny, zdany na moja łaskę, nie mogący przede mną uciec.





	Napaść z bronią w ręku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aggravated Assault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307963) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Świadectwem tego, jak bardzo Barry był zmęczony był fakt, że nie zauważył, że nie był sam, dopóki nie poczuł dotyku zimnego metalu na nagiej szyi. Dreszcz przeszył mu kręgosłup, a gęsia skórka pojawiła się na ramionach.  
  
— Nie wiem, co jest bardziej rozczarowujące: pożałowania godne zabezpieczenia w S.T.A.R Labs czy twój _żałosny_ brak czujności.  
  
Mroźne działo, które powinno być zamknięte na klucz w szczelnym skarbu głęboko w podziemiach, gdzie Barry umieścił je osobiście tuż po tym, jak ukradł je Snartowi, uruchomiło się z brzęczącym odgłosem. Szok spowodowany zimnem na skórze, spowodował, że Barry podskoczył.  
  
Pomimo położenia w jakim się znajdowali i niemej groźby w postaci śmiercionośnej broni wycelowanej w miejsce, w którym jeden strzał mógł spowodować nieodwracalne szkody, ton głosu Snarta był niemal przyjacielski. Cedził słowa leniwie, a jego protekcjonalny ton głosu absolutnie nie powinien być tak atrakcyjny, ale Snart używający głosu Kapitana Mroza, zawsze potrafił oddziaływać na Barry’ego na wszelkie niewłaściwe sposoby.  
  
Barry przełknął. Jego ramiona wygięły się, gdy oparł się o biurko stojące przed nim, ale stłumił chęć odwrócenia się i stawienia czoła Snartowi, zmuszając się do pozostania nieruchomo.  
  
— Przykro mi, że jesteś rozczarowany, ale nie jestem w najlepszej formie.  
  
— Ach, tak. Nie mogłem przegapić tych nagłówków. _Flash zwolnił! Podejrzana nieobecność miejscowego bohatera po porażce w Chinatown!_ — Snart zacytował ostatnie tytuły gazet z dodatkową nutą dramatyzmu, sprawiając że brzmiały raczej śmiesznie niż przerażająco, czy realistycznie. Cmoknął z uznaniem — Bukmacherzy mają pełen ręce roboty. Czy Flash odzyska moce? To najbardziej popularny zakład w mieście.  
  
Czyli Snart _wiedział_.  
  
Barry rozluźnił się trochę. Nie był pewien, czy te wieści dotarły do mężczyzny i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien go ostrzec, że bez swojej nadludzkiej prędkości i umiejętności szybkiego leczenia jeden strzał z mroźnego działa zamroziłby go bardziej… na stałe, niż najprawdopodobniej zamierzał Snart.  
  
Być może Barry był głupi i łatwowierny, ale wierzył głęboko, że Snart wiedząc o tym, jak bardzo jest w tej chwili podatny na zranienie, nie pociągnie za spust, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że go zabije. Od tamtej nocy na torach kolejowych przeszli długą drogę.  
  
— Jakie są stawki? — Barry chciał wiedzieć. Był naprawdę ciekawy.  
  
Zajęło chwilę, zanim Snart udzielił odpowiedzi.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że ludzie nie mają zbyt wielkiej wiary w twoje ozdrowienie.  
  
Barry skrzywił się.  
  
— Jest aż tak źle?  
  
Niemal się obrócił, ale Snart przycisnął mocniej zimne działo do jego szyi, w niezbyt subtelnym ostrzeżeniu, by się nie ruszał. Barry opuścił głowę, by złagodzić ciśnienie i uciec przed zimną bronią. Wszystko, co robił sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej narażony. Snart podszedł bliżej, aż Barry poczuł ciepło jego ciała za sobą. Stanowiło to ostry kontrast z bronią, która nawet bez wystrzelenia emitowała chłód.  
  
Jednak prawie podskoczył, gdy mężczyzna owinął ramię wokół jego tali, dotykając przy tym skóry w miejscu, gdzie koszulka podjechała do góry. Jego dotyk był zimny — nie gołe dłonie, ale gładkie skórzane rękawiczki, które były chłodne po tym, jak używał pistoletu — ale i tak Barry miał wrażenie, że te ręce wręcz go palą.  
  
Wciągnął gwałtowny oddech, próbując uspokoić nerwy.  
  
— Muszę powiedzieć, — ciągnął dalej Snart — że mi się to podoba. Ty bezbronny, zdany na moja łaskę, nie mogący przede mną uciec.   
  
I to było! _Cholera!_ To powinno być przerażające. Bycie bezbronnym w konfrontacji z wrogiem, który właśnie praktycznie oznajmił swoje plany wykorzystania sytuacji. Ta rozbrzmiewająca w głosie Snarta satysfakcja z bezbronności Barry’ego.  
  
Ale teraz byli czymś więcej niż tylko _wrogami_ , czymś co wymykało się etykietom, więc węzeł w żołądku Barry’ego to nie był strach. Pamiętał dotyk ust Snarta na swoich. Aksamitną mieszankę groźby i obietnicy w tonie Snarta, kiedy powiedział Barry’emu, że przyjdzie po niego, by odzyskać mroźne działo.  
  
Kciuk Snarta rysował małe kręgi na skórze Barry’ego, zanurzając się pod pasek jego dżinsów. Nieproszony cichy jęk uciekł Allenowi. Gdy tylko rozbrzmiał, natychmiast pożałował, że nie mógł go powstrzymać, zażenowanie rozgrzało jego policzki. To niemalże cud, że Snart nie wykorzystał okazji by go podrażnić z tego powodu.  
  
— Czy jeśli odłożę broń, to będziesz się zachowywać?  
  
 _Jezusie._  
  
Barry przymknął oczy i kiwnął głową, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.  
  
Snart odsunął się i Barry oparł się impulsowi, by się poruszyć. Nagrodą za posłuszeństwo był powrót tych niesamowicie sprytnych dłoni na jego skórę, ale tym razem Snart nie miał rękawiczek. Jego palce były ciepłe i zrogowaciałe, wbijając się w boki Barry’ego, gdy obrócił go, by stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.  
  
Barry pozwolił sobą manipulować bez oporu, nie protestując gdy Snart pchnął go na biurko i rozsunął mu lekkim kopniakiem nogi, by móc stanąć w powstałej przestrzeni. Byli tak blisko siebie, że Barry mógł zobaczyć pojedyncze krople deszczu przylegające do futra kaptura parki Snarta i poczuć zapach jego wody po goleniu. Mógł zobaczyć, jak rozszerzone źrenice Lena sprawiają, że jego oczy stały się ciemniejsze.  
  
Pomimo tego, że nie posiadał swoich mocy, a brak jego superszybkości odczuwał niczym fizyczny ból, to Barry mógł przysiąść, że czuł trzask elektryczności przebiegającej między nimi. Moment przeciągał się, a napięcie rosło pod skórą Barry’ego.  
  
Wzrok Snarta przesunął się na usta Barry’ego, który uświadomił sobie, że zamartwiając się przygryzał dolną wargę. Po raz pierwszy, beznamiętna maska jaką przywdziewał Kapitan Mróz opadła. Snart patrzył na Barry’ego z nieukrywanym głodem, a jego palce wbijały się w biodra młodszego mężczyzny.  
  
Barry nie wiedział, na co ten czekał. Serce biło mu szaleńczo w piersi, a pragnienie i potrzeba oraz nerwy i podniecenie sprawiały, że był oszołomiony. Wydawało się, że Snart był zadowolony obserwując, do jakiego poziomu urośnie wzajemne napięcie zanim wybuchnie, ale Barry nigdy nie zbył zbyt cierpliwy.  
  
 _Pieprzyć to_ — pomyślał, chwytając klapę tej głupiej parki i przyciągając głowę Snarta do pocałunku. Był on gwałtowny i pełen rozpacz, podobnie jak ich pierwszy pocałunek. Tylko tym razem Barry nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów. Nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, dopóki nie zobaczy do czego to doprowadzi.  
  
Mruknął w cichym proteście, kiedy Snart po kilku chwilach, odsunął się, skutecznie uniemożliwiając Barry’emu dalsze działania.  
  
— Barry, Barry. Czy nie obiecałeś, że będziesz dobrym chłopcem?   
  
Snart kpił z niego z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji, jakby dokładnie wiedział, jak bardzo Barry był podniecony i czerpał z tego taką samą radość, jak z dobrze wykonanej zbrodni popełnionej tuż pod nosem Flasha.  
  
Chwycił szczękę Barry’ego, przesuwając kciukiem po jego zmaltretowanej wardze i zmuszając go do odchylenia się do tyłu, aż kręgosłup Barry’ego był wygięty w napięty łuk, a szyja obnażona dla Snarta.  
  
— Mogę być dobry. — Barry wykrztusił na wydechu, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. — Cholera, Snart. Mogę być dla ciebie taki dobry. Pozwól mi, ci to pokazać. Pozwól mi… _Jasna cholera!_  
  
Usta Snarta znalazły się na jego szyi. Gorące, mokre oraz nieustępliwe. Chropowaty zarost ocierał się o linię jabłka adama Barry’ego. Było to niemalże przytłaczające, boleśnie przyjemne na wrażliwej skórze, a Flash wił się pod tym dotykiem. Dłonie Snarta stawały się coraz bardziej zaborcze. Przesunęły się w górę, pod koszulkę Barry’ego, jakby tworzyły mapę skóry młodszego mężczyzny.  
  
To było niesamowite uczucie, dopóki Snart nie przyciągnął do siebie Barry’ego, wbijając swoje palce w jego żebra i powodując ostry ból, który przeszył tors super bohatera sprawiając, że ten stracił oddech.  
  
Barry wydał z siebie jęk bólu.  
  
Był krótki i cichy, ale wystarczająco głośny, by Snart go usłyszał. Len odsunął się, mrużąc oczy. Podniósł koszulę Barry’ego, marszcząc brwi na widok spektakularnego ciemnopurpurowego siniaka rozciągającego się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej, aż do pleców.  
  
Snart ostrożnie prześledził opuszkami palców posiniaczoną skórę, dotykając go z większą ostrożnością, niż Barry kiedykolwiek u niego widział, gdy zajmował się czymkolwiek innym, włączając to jego cenną broń i bezcenne artefakty, które ukradł.  
  
— Złamane żebro?  
  
Barry nie patrzył na niego.  
  
— Właściwie to dwa. Normalnie byłyby już byłyby wyleczone, gdyby… sam wiesz.  
  
Wzruszył zbyt energicznie ramionami, powodując kolejną falę bólu. Zapomniał, jak kruche i wolne było jego ciało, kiedy nie miał swoich mocy i jak długo trwa leczenie jego bitewnych obrażeń. Jako Flash, prawie nigdy nie odczuwał fizycznych skutków walki z innymi meta ludźmi, a tym bardziej ze zwykłymi kryminalistami. Inną wyglądał kwestia gdy był Barry Alllenem pozbawiony mocy.  
  
Len oparł dłoń na jego siniaku. Dotyk był kojący i delikatny, tak łagodny, że w pewien sposób Barry’emu ciężko było go połączyć z Leonardem Snartem. Kiedy spojrzał na niego, wyraz twarzy przestępcy był nieczytelny nawet dla niego.  
  
— Zmieniłem zdanie. Ta cała rzecz z „bezradnym i na moim miłosierdziu” ma swoje wady. Wolę chyba twoją zwykłą dziarską, irytującą postawę dobrego chłopca.  
  
Puścił koszulę Barry’ego, by ponownie ukryć obrażenia. Wycofał się, robiąc krok w tył.  
  
Barry nie był pewien, czy nagle odnalezione przez Snarta zasady moralne były ujmujące czy irytujące. Nie pomagało również to, że mały dokuczliwy głos w tyle jego głowy brzmiący podobnie jak cholerny Eobard Thawne, przypominał mu, że oczywistym jest, że Snart nie chce go w tym stanie, ponieważ Barry bez swoich mocy, nie jest niczym specjalnym. Głupotą i naiwnością byłoby myślenie, że brak pewności siebie, który towarzyszył mu w dzieciństwie zniknął z czasem. Ciężko było się pozbyć wątpliwości, kiedy nie miał nawet pewności, czy odzyska swoje moce, a słowa Snarta o robiących zakłady na ten temat wciąż brzęczały mu w głowie. To wystarczyło, by całkowicie zabić jego podniecenie.  
  
Pod uważnym i skupionym wzrokiem Snarta, zsunął się ostrożnie z biurka, krzyżując ramiona przed sobą, by móc ukryć drżące ręce, które położył na żebrach.  
  
— Naprawdę zamierzasz marudzić nad małymi siniakami, Snart? Od kiedy postanowiłeś walczyć na zasadach fair play?  
Nawet jeśli brzmiał trochę zgryźliwie, to co z tego?  
  
Snart przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał uważnie na Barry’ego.  
  
— To prawda, że nie zawahałbym się wykorzystać sytuacji, gdyby chodziło o sprawy zawodowe, ale to nie o to tu chodzi, Barry. Już od jakiegoś czasu zmierzamy w tym kierunki i szkoda by było, gdybym musiał się powstrzymywać w trakcie akcji.  
  
Znowu zmniejszył dystans między nimi, stojąc tak blisko, że brzegi jego parki muskały koszulę Barry’ego. To sprawiło, że Allen pragnął przyciągnąć go bliżej i wrócić do miejsca, w którym przerwali. Przełknął i odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Jeśli musiałbym się z tobą obchodzić jak z jajkiem, to byłaby to połowiczna zabawa, dla każdego z nas. Nie mam nic przeciwko łączeniu lekkiego bólu z przyjemnością w łóżku i zostawieniu cię lekko poturbowanego, ale nie dlatego, że jakiś dupek połamał twoje kości i nie pozwoliłeś im się wyleczyć. Jeśli musisz mieć siniaki, po tym jak skończymy, to ja będę tym, który je na tobie pozostawi.  
  
Barry prychnął.  
  
— Śnij dalej — wypalił w odpowiedzi, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że słowa Snarta wywołały w jego ciele dreszcz podniecenia będący odpowiedzią na brzmiącą w głosie mężczyzny zaborczość i zapowiedź przyszłych rozkoszy.  
  
Wargi Snarta wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku.  
  
— Zobaczymy.  
  
Zabrzmiało to jak obietnica, ostatnio wszystkie groźby Snarta tak brzmiały.  
  
Obrócił się na pięcie i podniósł zimne działo, które leżało na jednym z krzeseł.  
  
— Możesz go tutaj zostawić, jeśli jesteś naprawdę zainteresowany, by spróbować ponownie w innym czasie — zasugerował Barry.  
  
Był na wpół poważny, chociaż wiedział, że jego propozycja nie ma szans na spełnienie. Snart odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się, w jednym z tych rzadkich momentów prawdziwego rozbawienia i Barry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu mimo, że wiedział, że mężczyzna śmieje się z niego.  
  
— Niezła próba, dzieciaku. — Snart z uśmiechem zadowolenia, wsunął pistolet do kabury na udzie. — Jeśli będziesz chciał kiedyś przeprowadzić skuteczną kradzież, to mam dla ciebie radę: Nie wystarczy coś ukraść, musisz jeszcze wiedzieć, jak tą rzecz zatrzymać.  
  
Barry zastanawiał się, czy nadal mówili o broni czy o czymś zupełnie innym.  
  
— Będę o tym pamiętać.  
  
Patrzył wprost w rozbawione niebieskie oczy mężczyzny przyjmując wyzwanie. Snart pochylił głowę, uznając punkt widzenia Barry’ego. Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale przed wyjściem jeszcze raz zwrócił się do bohatera.  
  
Mogła to być sztuczka światła, ale Barry mógł niemalże przysiąść, że uśmiech Snarta stał się cieplejszy i wydawało mu się, że usłyszał pewną sympatię w jego głosie.  
  
— Lepiej odpocznij, Flash. Postawiłem dwadzieścia tysięcy na twoje _szybkie_ wyzdrowienie, a wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubię przegrywać.  
  
Barry pokręcił głową i uśmiechał się, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Snartem.


End file.
